So Troublesome yet So Worth It
by colormaster
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

So Troublesome yet So Worth It.

A Shikamaru Love Story

Move in day at the Konoha High Boarding School, the last one student was late. Someone knocked on the office door. A man with a reluctant looking young man came in.

"Hi. Kai Nami checking in."

"Oh yes. Here is your schedule and room assignment. You're in 415 with Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Those are all boys."

"Yes they are boys. It was the only room available. Is there a problem?"

"No, but Kai is a girl."

"Oh well we can't do anything about it now."

"It's fine," Kai said.

The man and the girl walked out of the office and headed for the room. When they go there the door was wide open, so they went in and she took the only available bed. The man carried a trunk and placed it at the foot of the bed. Then the man turned, sneered at the girl and then left.

The girl laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto and Kiba walked in and stared.

"Hey we got uniforms. Here you go," Naruto said and tossed Kai three shirts, three pants and three ties.

"You must be Kai. I'm Kiba and he's Naruto." Kai just lifted her hand and waved. She got up went to her trunk and opened it. She lifted out two black bags and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm only going to say this once and I mean only once." The boys' eyes went wide with shock. "Touch the drawer with my name on it and I will break your nose. Touch the blue towels and washcloths and I will break your arms."

"You're a … a … a girl?"

"Yes. Got a problem with it," Kai death glared at them.

"No, no, it's cool," the two boys said in unison.

"Good."

"So how old are you," Naruto asked.

"None of your business, dude," Kiba said as he hit Naruto on the back of his head.

"Seventeen," Kai said.

"Cool, same as us. Let's go get something to eat."

They went down the hall and headed towards the elevator. Three girls walked passed then turned around and pulled on Kai's pony tail. Kai's hair fell and the girls giggled. Kai turned towards then and they gasped. Then Kai looked at the girl closest to her and then walked over to her. Kai punched the girl in the nose and then kicked the leader, who came forward, in the stomach. The girl went flying into the wall. The third girl looked nervously at Kai and then ran. Kai smirked evilly. Then Kai turned to her roommates, they looked scared, she laughed. They soon joined her and headed for the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

So Troublesome yet So Worth It.

Ch. 2

In the Cafeteria, after Kai, Naruto, and Kiba got their food, Naruto led them over to a table that had three seats available.

"Hey Guys! This is Kai our roommate. Kai this is Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten," Naruto said pointing to four girls. "And they are Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Hi's came from all around the table. The girl called Ino got up and pulled Kai into the seat beside her which was directly in front of a sleeping Shikamaru.

Shika's pov:

I heard Ino talking excitedly to someone. I opened one eye and looked up. There was an annoyed looking girl sitting directly in front of me. She had light brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green with a light hint of blue. She was wearing black shoulder length fingerless gloves, a blue shirt, and black pants.

She looked over at Ino then said, "Look I don't care. Stop talking to me, NOW." I looked around the table and everyone looked shocked except for Kiba and Naruto. They only looked scared.

"What could be so scary about a girl," I thought to myself. Then I saw the look she gave Ino. "Man she really is scary."

She finished up her food then she got up and headed outside.

School started tomorrow, so me, Chouji, and Shino went to our room to finish our over the summer homework.

Kai's Pov:

I woke up to Naruto screaming his head off about homework. I growled and they both stopped talking. "Good they're scared," I thought. I got up put on my uniform and smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Look in your textbook," I said as I walked out the door. First I had Literature, second I had History, third I had Science, then lunch and then Ninja training till three. School started at eight a.m.

I walked into the classroom and sat beside Hinata. After class the teacher called me to his desk.

"You know you're out of uniform, Miss Nami?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure. I wouldn't be caught dead in that. It makes the girls look like sluts. Look I have another class, see ya." I walked off towards my next class.

The school was huge on one side was all the students' rooms about six stories. The other side was all the class rooms and in the middle were the library, the cafeteria, the gym, the administration, and the nurse's office.

I went to my history class and sat beside Hinata. Naruto sat on the other side of her. She blushed when he said hello. As I took notes on the lecture the teacher was giving, I passed a note to Hinata.

(_Me) _ (_**Hinata**_)

_You like Naruto?_

_**Yes.**_

_Nice._

_**You won't tell will you?**_

_No way. Friends?_

_**Sure. **_

After lunch in the gym, everyone was teaming up into teams of three. Everyone had a team except for me. They sensei was going on and on so I decided to mess with him. I used a chakra string to climb up to the extremely high ceiling. Then I used another string to lower myself right behind the sensei. I quickly removed his belt. He didn't notice when he pants fell. Everyone started laughing. The girls hid their eyes and Shikamaru was asleep. I pulled myself up a few feet and then dropped his belt. The sensei jumped and then noticed his pants. He blushed and ran towards the locker rooms.

I jumped down and decided to practice a little. After I was sitting with Hinata in the Commons, we were talking about History and how the teacher went to fast.

"You can borrow my notes if you want. I'm good at writing fast so I got all of what he said."

"Thanks Kai."

"No problem. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

So Troublesome yet So Worth It

Ch. 3

Three weeks later. Hinata and Kai became best friends fast, but soon Chouji was added to the little group. It was the three of them all the time.

One Saturday, Shikamaru was in his room with his roommate Shino. Shino was heading for the door.

"Hey Shino, where you going," Shika asked.

"I'm meeting with Chouji, Hinata and Kai. We're going to the movies. Wanna come?"

"Heck no, but I thought we were going to practice that new technique we talked about."

"Can we do it next weekend? Kai isn't going to be here next weekend so we wanted to do something together before she left on Friday."

"Where she going? Home? What she couldn't hack it here?"

"Dude, she can hack it. And she doesn't have a home. so next time you see her, be nice." With that Shino left and Shikamaru sulked.

'They're my friends. Why don't they want to hang out with me anymore,' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"So what movie do you guys want to see," Kai asked as they walked towards the theater door.

"Let's see Drag Me to Hell," Shino said.

"I'd rather see Terminator Salvation," Hinata said.

"Me too," Chouji said.

So Shino, Chouji, Hinata, And Kai watched Terminator Salvation. It was around ten o'clock when they got back. Shino noticed that Shikamaru was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go find him," Kai offered.

She found him in the little park behind the school.

"What's the matter Shikamaru," she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Don't sound like nothing. Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just tell the guys that you're sleeping with some chick." She turned to walk away, but Shika grabbed her arm.

"I hate you," he said.

"Why?"

"Shino and Chouji used to hang out with me. Now all they want to do is hang out with you."

"No one ever said that you couldn't come with them. I wouldn't mind if hung out with us. The more the merrier."

"What?"

"Next time we hang out why don't you come too."

"Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"You Baka (idiot)! Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

"I don't know. Hey why are you not going to be here next weekend?"

"I'm going 'home.' I don't want to but I have to. My dad wants some help with some stuff and mom says I have to so I have to."

"Ok. So what are you and the gang doing tomorrow?"

"Well that depends on Naruto and Kiba. Shino and Chouji want to go fishing and Hinata will do whatever. So if Naruto and Kiba want to go fishing, we're going fishing. If not just Shino and Chouji are going fishing. What about you?"

"Me? Well I was going to go stare at the clouds all day."

"Cool. You can watch clouds while we fish."

"What about Naruto and Kiba?"

"I think I can talk them into going fishing," Kai said while cracking her knuckles. Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm sure they won't refuse."

"So you coming in or are you staring at the stars tonight?"

"I'm gonna go watch you convince Naruto and Kiba to go fishing."

"Well, what we waiting for?" Kai and Shikamaru got up and went back inside. They went straight to Kai's room where Naruto and Kiba were waiting. "Naruto! Kiba! We're going fishing. Coming?" Naruto and Kiba looked up at her from the TV with scared expressions.

"Uh… sure," Kiba said.

"Uh wait a minute Kiba. We were going to go play basketball tomorrow."

"Um… what about the scary witch," Kiba whispered.

"THE WHAT," Kai almost screamed at them.

"Uh nothing Kai," Kiba said nervously.

"I thought so. Now are you coming or am I going to have to hurt you?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"We're coming," Kiba said.

"Good. Now say goodbye to Shikamaru. He has to get his beauty sleep."

"Bye Shika," Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Bye losers," he said then walked out and down the hall to his room, while chuckling the whole way.


End file.
